


Princesa Grace

by subarashiiashita



Series: Desafio de Janeiro [5]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluffy, Other, Short & Sweet
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subarashiiashita/pseuds/subarashiiashita
Summary: Grace sentia um amor muito grande por Ben, mesmo que ele não fosse seu filho de sangue.
Series: Desafio de Janeiro [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087073
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Princesa Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Olar! Aos 40 do segundo tempo, eis a palavra do dia 5: "areia".
> 
> Essa é a última fic de hoje. Achei que conseguiria tirar o atraso, mas estou podríssima e só quero minha cama agora... Mesmo assim, agora só ficam duas histórias para postar amanhã e, depois, eu volto a postar na ordem cronológica certinha. ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> Dessa vez não temos uma fic Jisbon, pra variar. Espero que gostem tanto da leitura quanto eu gostei do processo de escrita. ♥

Grace mal podia acreditar que estava vivendo uma vida daquelas. Casada, com a própria empresa e dois filhos! Há alguns poucos anos, se alguém lhe dissesse que seria daquele jeito, ela iria rir e achar um absurdo.

  
Porém, ainda assim estava lá, vivendo coisas que não pedira que acontecessem - mas que, mesmo assim, lhe agradavam profundamente. Agora, por exemplo, estava no pátio de sua casa - quem diria que um dia teria uma bela casa daquelas? -, debaixo de uma sombra gloriosa em seu jardim verdejante. Wayne estava terminando o trabalho do dia ao mesmo tempo em que cuidava de Maddie, que ressonava tranquila em seu berço. Grace, por sua vez, ficara com a missão de cuidar de Benjamin, que divertia-se montando castelos na caixa de areia e narrando contos de fada para seus bonecos.

  
Grace sentia um amor muito grande por Ben, mesmo que ele não fosse seu filho de sangue. Ela, em geral, gostava de crianças; porém, achava Ben, lá no fundo, mais inteligente e mais amável do que os outros meninos da idade dele. Gostava de lhe contar histórias e ver seus olhos brilhando, curiosos para saber como tudo terminava, e gostava das centenas de perguntas que ele fazia. Embora ele fosse oficialmente seu enteado, Grace sabia que o amava tanto quando amava Maddie. Em seu coração, os dois eram os melhores filhos que alguém poderia ter.

O menino terminou seu castelo e começou a decorá-lo com algumas pedras. Em seguida, juntou dois gravetos e iniciou um monólogo distraído, em voz alta:

\- Era uma vez, em um reino muito distante, a princesa Sarah e a princesa Grace. Elas eram muito sábias, e muito inteligentes, e muito bonitas...

Grace, sentindo seu peito se inundar de felicidade, não pôde evitar o sorriso. Seu pequeno Ben era, realmente, o menino mais amável e inteligente que conhecia.


End file.
